


Kaeru Ga Gotoku - Oath's Beginning

by undeadsnorlax



Series: Kaeru Ga Gotoku [1]
Category: Original Work, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: (in places anyway), Brotherhood, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Gen, Original Character-centric, Slice of Life, canon adjacent, this is literally just about my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadsnorlax/pseuds/undeadsnorlax
Summary: How the unprepared son of an old school yakuza and the desperate newbie who wants more ended up becoming oath brothers (and eventually, best friends).
Series: Kaeru Ga Gotoku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh this is just a thing about my RGG OCs...I feel kinda weird also tagging this with the main tag but I'd also feel weird tagging it as just original work because it's still set within the canon universe  
> I dunno.  
> I just wanted to write about these guys because I love them so much and I wanted to get their interactions a bit more...if you enjoy reading this, thank you for indulging me lmao I appreciate that...
> 
> This is set in 2006, after the events of Yakuza 1 by the way. There's some mention of canon characters but not really. it's...it's mostly OCs. eh.

Reo woke up that morning with a pain in his gut. That was hardly anything new or exciting – he was an anxious man, his stomach often ached for seemingly no reason. But something about it felt different today.

It should have been his first hint that it was going to be a bad day.

The next was when a pigeon crapped on his shoulder as he left his car, much to the amusement of the group of schoolgirls who happened to be passing at the same time, giggling when they saw his face erupt into red.

“Good luck my ass,” he grumbled, scrubbing his jacket under a tap in the staff bathroom.

The rest of the morning, thankfully, went smoothly. He was heading with a few of the others to the smoker's lounge before lunch, all too eager to enjoy the brief moments of meditation that provided him before having to focus on a screen of graphs and figures again...when his phone rang.

He frowned, staring at the ID. Nami, his younger sister. She never usually called when he was at work.

He hesitated outside the lounge, encouraging his co-workers to go inside whilst he leaned against the wall opposite and answered.

“Hey? What’s up?”

On the other line, Nami let out a shaky breath, then a small sob. Reo’s heart sunk to the bottom of his body.

“Nami? What’s wrong? Are you in danger?”

“N-no, I’m...it’s…”

She let out a frustrated noise. “It’s Dad. I was...I was visiting Grandma, going to take her shopping like I usually do on Thursdays, and she made some comment about Dad not coming home last night then...then the door went and there was Maruyama-san and a police officer.”

“W-why would there…”

“Reo...Dad’s dead. Some gang of assassins cornered him in one of the warehouses last night and killed him. Maruyama-san saw it happen before they knocked him out.”

Reo had already fallen to his knees. “He’s…no. There’s no way.”

“I’m sorry, it’s...look, can you come over, so we can go to the morgue together? Please?”

He could see some of his co-workers glancing at him oddly through the glass door. Using the wall as support, he shakily managed to stand up once more, keeping a hand there to stay steady.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be over as quick as I can.”

He had just enough sense to stumble into the lounge and mutter about a family emergency before running out to his car. He couldn’t really say much more. This would likely be on the news, and then people would end up putting two and two together that Kaito Kobayashi the yakuza patriarch was his father. 

It was almost impressive how long it had stayed a secret, actually. Reo had gone nearly his whole life without anyone knowing his family history. Ideal, really. It had been his father’s idea too, not wanting his children to have that hanging over their heads through school. And somehow, it worked.

Reo allowed himself a moment at the traffic lights, pushing his glasses up his nose to rub his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

This was seriously happening.

*

“At least he’s with Mom again.”

That’s what Nami kept saying after they saw the body. Some variations of it.

Reo wasn’t sure why he assumed their father had been shot in the head. Just seemed like the most likely thing. But his face was clear and still.

Stabbed. Eight times, then he bled out. Whoever had done this clearly had some anger in their hearts.

“At least he’s with Mom again,” Reo echoed, before glancing over at their grandmother.

Emiri had been distant the whole time. It was obviously a lot to process, losing her child, but she’d always been so fiery, it felt wrong to see her like this, so quiet.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, uneasily reaching out to touch her shoulder.

The look shot his way said it all, the fire relighting in her eyes. “I’m fine. Come on, we’ve got a lot to prepare.”

And she was right. The next few days felt like a blur. Reo had to call in to work and explain what had happened, then it was arranging everything – the funeral, the flowers, the location. Dealing with the stream of condolences sent their way from others in the Tojo Clan. Dad had been well liked, kept his connections clean with other families.

It’s what made his murder all the more strange. Who would put a hit out on him? Not that they were likely to find out – the cops were reluctant to get involved in yakuza bullshit, and the only witness said the guys were wearing masks so there was no way of identifying them.

So they were just meant to accept that. Kaito Kobayashi was dead because of some mafia politics, and that was that.

The day before the funeral itself was the will reading. Reo, Nami and Emiri sat on one side of the table with Maruyama on the other side, his arm still in a sling and head bandaged from the altercation. He was their father’s kyodai, family captain, practically an uncle to Reo and Nami.

And most likely, about to be named as the next patriarch during this meeting.

The family solicitor, Ishida, sat at the top of the table, clearly uneasy, but cleared his throat as he began to read.

It was as expected. Emiri got the house as she’d been living there for years already. They all got some money, whilst Reo and Nami each got some personal items of his, as well as some that had once been their mother’s. Nothing unusual.

Until…

“And finally, the matter of...Kobayashi Industries.”

Ishida twitched a little. He was a yakuza’s lawyer, of course he knew what this really was.

Maruyama leaned forward a little too eagerly, corners of his lips curling into a grin in anticipation. That was the last thing Reo noticed before Ishida continued to read.

“ _I leave all my business to my son, Reo Kobayashi._ ”

Silence. Maruyama shot Reo a look, his face dark, before his expression switched just as quick, chuckling uneasily.

“There...must be some mistake,” he said, getting to his feet to move closer to Ishida, who flinched away, document still in hand.

“No mistake, Maruyama-san.” He tapped the papers, finishing the statement. “ _This includes taking over Kobayashi Industries and the trade they conduct. All buildings once in my name, or partially in my name, are now to be in his.”_

He paused for a moment, lifting up an envelope. “ _I also wish to pass on this letter to him._ ”

Ishida turned to Reo. “Kobayashi-san?”

Reo was still just sat there, his mouth hanging open, nearly unblinking. Nami took one look at her brother’s face and grimaced, patting his leg.

“Look, you’re sure this is what our father put?” she asked.

“Absolutely certain. It’s written down. I remember, he was incredibly adamant about this.”

The solicitor slid the letter across the table, landing it in front of Reo. He finally managed to register all that had happened, leaping to his feet.

“But I can’t be! This was never meant to happen!”

“It was Kaito’s last wish,” Emiri said sharply, tugging him to sit down once more, “You should respect that. Clearly he thought you have more sense than I ever have.”

“ _Grandma…_ ”

“He did know best,” Maruyama said through gritted teeth, going back to sitting down himself. His gaze fell on Reo once more, one brow raised. “Suppose I should congratulate you, Patriarch.”

“Oh god, don’t call me that,” Reo groaned, covering his head and resting it against the table, “This isn’t happening. I work in a fucking office.”

“You’re junior manager at the office,” Nami said, throwing an arm over his back and rubbing his shoulder, “Maybe that’s why Dad’s done this. Like Grandma said, he knows you’re capable.”

Ishida gave a thin-lipped smile, rearranging some of the papers to put back in his briefcase.

“When you’re ready sir, we can arrange a time to meet and sign some of the documents needed,” he said, putting out a business card that Emiri snatched from his hand. He cleared his throat then bowed his head. “I am sorry again for your loss.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for brief description of a panic attack,,, Reo's not having a good time right now

“I can’t believe this.”

Nami lounged back on one of the couches, glancing over at Reo as he groaned. After the solicitor’s meeting, they dropped Emiri back home and decided to come to their father’s office, an oddly grand room at the back of a warehouse on Tokyo Bay.

Which is where Reo finally felt safe enough to have his long overdue panic attack. He’d been containing most of his emotions for a while, ready to let them out at the funeral tomorrow, but the last few days had been one thing after another, and that solicitor’s meeting was the final straw. He just collapsed to the floor, curling up and shaking.

Thankfully, Nami was used to these from him, and sat close by, only mumbling softly about what she’d done at work lately to give him something more mundane to focus on. It helped, until his breathing was slowly back to normal.

Now a little steadier, Reo spun around on the desk chair, staring at the shelves behind him. Company folders and big heavy books on stocks and finance. The typical small decorative blades mounted and several statues...

“Fuck, he had a lot of frogs,” he muttered, staring down one of the amphibians, made from brass with silver eyes, “Always with the damn frogs.”

“He did love frogs,” Nami said, smiling a little, “What’re you gonna do?”

Reo swallowed, turning back in the seat to face her. He clasped his hands together, staring at the letter he still hadn’t opened, laying on the desk in front of him.

“I have to do it,” he said, voice cracking as he did, “Dad did things for a reason, he wouldn’t put something like that so rashly. He obviously thought I could do this and...maybe I can. You’re right, I’m junior manager at Yama Finance, at _my_ age. That’s impressive.”

“But do you think you can do it?”

Nami scratched the side of her head, watching her brother try to pull a serious expression without bursting into a panicked sweat.

“No offense but you’re hardly the yakuza type. It’s not exactly a bad thing, but you’re…sweet. Normal.”

“Modern yakuza are more like businessmen. I have that expertise.” Reo shrugged, picking up the envelope and turning it in his hands, staring at his father’s handwriting on the front. “Let’s...let’s see what this says and then I’ll settle on a decision.”

Nami got up and stood beside him as he opened the letter up.

> _Reo,_
> 
> _If you’re reading this, then I am gone, and you have been given the news that I wish for you to continue Kobayashi Industries._
> 
> _I know you never anticipated this kind of position, given how I tried to keep you from this life as much as I could. I always included you up to a point, to give you some experience I felt was valuable and would apply to regular life._
> 
> _Times are changing though, and I think an old machine like the Tojo Clan needs young men like yourself to keep them going with these modern times. Ones who have better intentions for the world._
> 
> _I know, deep down, that you have the heart of a leader. I’m sorry to spring it on you without much discussion, but if you’re reading this then my death was likely unexpected. In an ideal world, I would have wanted to sit down and have a proper discussion, but here we are._
> 
> _Keep your wits about you son. Keep those you love close, and watch who you trust. Take it from me, family matters. Keep your sister at your side, and I know you can both guide each other to the right path._
> 
> _Good luck Reo. Know I love you._
> 
> _Dad_

“...f-fuck…”

Nami already had her arms around him, hushing softly as he whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Such a sap, really, wasn’t he?” she mumbled, glancing back at the letter and unable to help a frown, “Did those last few lines sound...off to you?”

Reo gulped back some tears, going back to the letter. “In what way?”

“They seem almost _too_ specific. He knew his death was unexpected, for you to keep your guard up...be careful of who you trust.” She shook her head. “It’s just a bit weird, you know?”

His fingers traced the lines, before he sighed heavily, taking off his glasses for a moment to rub the cuff of his shirt on them.

“I guess so. Dad wasn’t one for being cryptic...but maybe he was just being general, you know?” Reo put his glasses back on, blinking himself back into focus. “Yakuza life, it’s full of twists. Maybe he knew from experience you need to trust the right people.”

“Which means he trusted the wrong people at some point...”

Nami trailed off as there was a knock at the office door. The two glanced at each other before Reo sat up a little straighter.

“Come in,” he called out, trying to make his voice more confident in a way that made Nami have to stifle a laugh.

Maruyama poked his head around the door, giving them a smile before bowing.

“Nami-chan...Patriarch Kobayashi.”

“Maruyama-san, I-I told you already. You’ve known me since I was a baby...”

Maruyama scoffed, walking closer. “I can hardly go calling my new boss ‘young master’, can I?”

Reo shuffled in the seat, glancing away for a moment with a hum. “Still. You can be a bit more informal in private.”

“As you wish, Reo-san.”

Still smiling, he took a seat on one of the couches, adjusting his tie. “I came to ask...you are fine with me staying in my position as family captain, yes?”

“Of course!”

Reo couldn’t help glance over the letter still laid out in front of him before he continued, reading that one line again.

_Watch who you trust._

“You...you were our father’s oath brother. You’ve served Kobayashi Industries well. There’s no reason you shouldn’t.”

“Good, good,” Maruyama replied, “Thank you, Reo-san.”

He leaned forward, making as if he was going to clasp his hands together then remembered his arm was in a sling and huffed a little. “Well then, may I offer up my first piece of advice as your captain?”

“Go ahead.” Reo’s face fell a little, despite an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder from Nami. “I might need it.”

“You need to make personal connections within the Tojo Clan,” Maruyama said, “Show the rest of Kobayashi Industries you’re capable by starting new business partnerships. My recommendation? Get yourself an oath brother who needs the import and export links we have with our warehouses.”

He grinned, reaching into his suit and bringing out a small brown envelope. “And I have already found you a suitable contact.”

He walked over and set the new envelope down. He tried to peer at the letter in the process, but Reo quickly tucked it away in his pocket, looking through the new information.

It wasn’t much, just a folded-up photocopy of a document, a phone number and email scribbled on the back, and a photo. It was of a rather serious looking man, maybe a couple years older than Reo, with a severe hairstyle slicked to the side and a neat beard and ‘tache combo.

“His name is Yasuhiro Masuda,” Maruyama explained, gesturing to the document, “Patriarch of his own family, the Masuda Family. He’s former Majima Family-“

Reo snorted as he read over the page, then winced. “Sorry. He just...he doesn’t look like the type to be in the _Majima Family,_ y’know?”

“Majima-san drew all sorts.” Maruyama’s eyes narrowed before he kept speaking. “He’s the owner of a few bars, a laundrette, and not much else, _but_ I know at least one of his establishments is a front for a weaponry shop.”

“And that’s where we’d come in,” Nami said, picking up the photo and observing it, “We provide him with the weapons…you were right Reo, he looks like a total dweeb.”

“And I don’t?” Reo mumbled, biting his bottom lip as he thought, “So...what? I just approach the guy out of nowhere, a complete stranger, and ask him to make one of the biggest commitments in yakuza society?”

“He’s new. His family has only existed since February. Before this, he was just another grunt following the Mad Dog of Shimano. It’s impressive he’s come so far in this time.” Maruyama shrugged, chuckling slightly as his gaze wandered about the office. “Call him for a meeting and discuss the idea. Having spoken to him...he’s bound to accept. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's obvious Maruyama is a bad guy but that's kind of the point


	3. Chapter 3

Yasuhiro’s long-term goal had always been his own family. Once he reached his late twenties and the sparkle of being in the Majima Family lost its shine, it made him realise he wasn’t cut out for that particular aspect of yakuza life. He was a businessman at heart. Or at least, he wanted to be.

Majima leaving the Tojo Clan was the perfect opportunity. He managed to round up enough guys who weren’t interested in some crackpot construction scheme to join him and here he was. Patriarch of the Masuda Family, a Tojo Clan subsidiary.

Which frankly made it sound far grander than it really was. Nobody really talks about the more boring business and expenses side of running a crime family. It was what he was interested in, sure, but after the madness of his early career, there was certainly a stark contrast.

“You’re sweating.”

Yasuhiro narrowed his eyes at Shen. “I am aware. Taku said the air conditioning needs fixing.”

“Put your jacket back on,” his younger brother mumbled, “You’re getting patches under your arms.”

“Oh, come on…!”

Yasuhiro still did as he was advised, folding his arms tight. Shen raised a brow, leaning forward on the counter.

“Are you okay?” he asked, poking a finger under his beanie cap to scratch his head, “That stick in your ass looks like it’s shoved up harder today.”

Yasuhiro glared at the ceiling. Yes, certainly he had what his high school girlfriend had described as ‘resting bitch face’, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m…nervous,” he said finally, aiming a kick at Shen beside him. He paused, glancing over his shoulder before switching to speak in Chinese. It was something they usually did when it was just the two of them, if anything to keep in practise, but usually Yasuhiro changed when he wanted to keep the conversation a bit more private. “ _Suspicious maybe. I got an email from another patriarch, asking for a meeting_.”

“ _You done anything to the guy or…?”_

“ _No. I’ve never heard of him_.” He drummed his fingers against his upper arm, scrunching his nose as he thought. “ _The family I have, but from what I can tell the guy who contacted me is new. Taking over after his father_.”

“ _Okay…?”_

Shen watched his brother’s tight expression and sighed, taking a sip of his drink. “ _So what’s the issue?”_

_“I don’t know what it **means**.”_

Yasuhiro glanced toward the open door again, clicking his tongue. “ _Think of it this way. Imagine the captain of the Matsugane Family contacted you out of the blue, asking for an informal meeting. How would you feel?”_

“ _Confused mostly_ ,” Shen replied, “ _I’m not exactly a big name in the biz. How would he know who I am?”_

“ _Exactly! How does Reo Kobayashi know who I am?”_

Yasuhiro slumped forward on his palm, brow furrowing. Shen tilted his head a little and scoffed.

“ _Well, it’s not like you’ve done anything to cross the Kobayashi Family_.”

“Kobayashi _Industries_.”

Shen scoffed, raising a brow as he started to speak Japanese once more. “Oh, they’re one of those families huh?”

Yasuhiro gave him a look, before tensely stroking his hair down, fingers stiff. “I’m thinking it’s a business proposition. Or something.”

“Speakin’ of business…!”

They both turned to the door, where Takuto was bringing in a box. “Thought you said you’d help me with delivery?”

“Ah, on it!” Shen cried, knocking back the rest of his drink and running out the door.

Takuto made his way over to the bar, dropping the box before glaring at Yasuhiro. “And you?”

Yasuhiro sniffed, adjusting the knot of his tie and raising his chin. “Uh, y’know, I’ve got. Things to do. Gonna head to the office, paperwork, boring shit.”

“Ya come in charge and suddenly yer too good t’help out, huh Yasu?” Takuto said, deadpan as his Kansai accent grew a little stronger, “Oh, I’m sorry, _Patriarch Masuda._ ”

“There should be a sir in there somewhere,” Yasuhiro snapped back, rushing out the bar before Takuto could do any actual damage to him, “See you later!”

He gave a wave to Shen, talking to the delivery driver, before making his way toward the family office. It wasn’t much, just a little space rented out in a building owned by a larger family, but it was more than enough. There were twelve of them currently, they hardly needed much more.

A few boys were there as Yasuhiro walked in, not actually working, jumping to their feet and bowing as he passed.

He flashed a quick smile at them, until he was in his private office, where he let out a slow sigh. He went to his phone again to check the email he’d gotten, inviting him to Kanrai to have this meeting.

On the one hand, he could hardly complain about getting treated to some good Korean BBQ. On the other...what was this going the entail.

He still hadn’t responded. It wouldn’t look good to leave it any longer.

> _Thank you for the invite. I graciously accept, and look forward to meeting you this evening._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can really tell in this chapter that I'm getting used to writing these guys and how they interact,,

Yasuhiro checked himself in the window before entering the restaurant. Smoothed his hair and moustache, straightened his tie and made sure his suit was neat. Had to make a good physical impression.

Why was he so nervous? He was older than his Reo guy. So what if his family had been around longer? He’d been in charge barely a week.

“Get a grip,” he muttered, adjusting his cuffs before walking inside.

The server smiled bright at him as he approached. “Hello sir! Table for one?”

“Uh, no, I’m meeting a...Kobayashi-san? Reo Kobayashi?”

She checked her book, tapping it before gesturing to her side. “This way sir. Kobayashi-san is already waiting for you.”

Yasuhiro gritted his teeth, wiping his palms down on his pants. “Fantastic.”

He let her lead the way toward one of the more private booths, right at the back and behind a screen. He thanked the server before walking around the screen. He clicked his heels together, making his back stiff as he bowed his head.

“Kobayashi-san. I am Yasuhiro Masuda.”

No response. Yasuhiro shuffled a little, and glanced up.

Who he could only presume was Reo was sitting at the table a little preoccupied by the PSP he was playing, a pair of earbuds in. He was a pudgy pale man, wearing a pair of purple tinted glasses that looked fashionable but were likely more practical, a scrappy little beard that added a few years onto his youthful face.

“Uh…”

Yasuhiro straightened up a little and glanced over his shoulder. _No way._ This had to be someone else.

He decided to try clearing his throat to get his attention, but that still went unheard. So, with a defeated sigh, he took a seat opposite, clasping his hands together.

This amount of movement seemed enough to draw Reo’s attention, his eyes flicking up before his face turned red. He scrambled to pull out his headphones, shoving the console inside his jacket as he babbled.

“I-I am so sorry, I was...I got here far too early and I wanted to pass the time and-“

“It’s uh...it’s fine.” Yasuhiro grinned and bared it. “Reo Kobayashi-san, I presume.”

“Mm. And you would be Yasuhiro Masuda.”

Reo sat up a little straighter, smiling back. It was genuine, sweet even...not what Yasuhiro was expecting from the son of an old school yakuza.

“Uh, shall we order?”

“Oh, yes, let me.”

They sat in silence until their drinks arrived, a beer each, and then some more until the platter of various meats and vegetables was presented.

Yasuhiro watched as Reo lay out some steak on the grill between them, sipping his beer carefully.

“I hope it’s not too impolite for me to ask,” he said slowly, “But may I know why you invited me out this evening?”

Reo pulled his lips thin, turning the meat over carefully. “I have a proposition for you.”

“Go on.”

The other man hummed a little, placing the steak on Yasuhiro’s plate first before his own.

“Your family is pretty small, isn’t it?” he asked, his voice soft, “Your younger brother and cousin are captains. Only nine others.”

Yasuhiro nodded slowly, savouring the taste of steak on his tongue. Slightly unnerving he knew this but… “Correct.”

“Meanwhile, I recently inherited my father’s business. Forty-six men. We could spare some.”

This made him frown. What on earth was this guy thinking of?

Reo was already draping more beef over the grill, oddly delicate with the chopsticks as he looked over the rims of his glasses. If Yasuhiro hadn’t witnessed his earlier fumbling, he’d maybe believe this more suave act.

“So you give us some men. What for?”

“Some extra muscle for your businesses.” Reo licked his lips slowly, raising a brow. “Like the little deal you run out of the office in that bar you own, Sly Cat.”

Yasuhiro flushed, glancing around the room. “How do you know about that?”

“I was given some information and I did my research.”

Reo’s grin broke the tension in an odd way, too proud of himself in that moment. “Looked more into your family, both professional and personal, did a check of your businesses. That old granny at the laundrette was awfully nice to me.”

“She is _literally_ my grandmother.”

“I know.”

Yasuhiro huffed, snatching meat to place on his plate. “So, what-“

“It’s not cooked yet,” Reo said, pointing at the grill.

Yasuhiro narrowed his eyes, stuffing his mouth almost out of spite. He was right, the beef was awfully chewy, but he forced himself to swallow.

“What do you gain out of this?”

“Cut in the profits, obviously.” Reo tilted his head a little, then sighed. “Look, cards on the table? I’m not...I was never really taught how to do this whole criminal thing. I can do finance and business negotiations, but I don’t know how to do the underworld shit like what you do.”

Yasuhiro wrinkled his nose, picking at the bowl of rice at his side. “I mean, most of what I do is legit. Illegal arms aside…we do well, when we can get stuff.”

“And that’s something I can help with.”

Reo set down his chopsticks, clasping his hands together. His brows pulled into a settled worried position as he spoke. “I’m now the proud owner of three warehouses down on Tokyo Bay. I know a guy that can bring in arms for you on a regular basis. And something else. A place at the table.”

Yasuhiro frowned at his plate for a moment, before looking up. Reo smiled back, leaning forward a little.

“I have a set position within the Tojo Clan, whether I like it or not. You wanna grow your family, earn your place in those patriarch meetings? I can help. If you agree to take an oath of brotherhood with me.”

“Wh-what?!”

A waitress came by to ask how things were going. Reo aimed that smile at her, ordering them another beer each as Yasuhiro processed what was said.

“So...we take a brotherhood oath...and you’ll get me all this stuff. Other than a cut of profit, what the hell do you get out of it?”

“Honestly? I need to prove myself.” Reo wilted back into his seat with a sigh, poking his rice. “My guys see me as the young master still. The kid they’d babysit if they wanted to get in on the boss’ good graces. And that’s all I’ll ever be if I don’t do something bold before our first real meeting.”

“No offence Kobayashi-san...” Yasuhiro gestured at himself dismissively. “Aren’t there better candidates than myself?”

“You have amazing profits, reaching into hundred thousands of yen a month. I have no idea what you did before joining the yakuza, but your business sense is insane. You know the best spots and hire the right people who draw in the clientele you need. It’s pretty impressive.”

Reo pushed his glasses up his nose, throwing the rest of the meat on the grill. “I have inheritance I want to invest somewhere. I buy the places, you run them. Everyone sees what a good decision that is. They trust me. You gain some acclaim for being the guy to help.”

“How the hell did you find out my profits?”

“Eh. The company I used to work for wasn’t completely above board.” He smirked. “I got junior manager because I was the best at bypassing computer security systems.”

He trailed off, smirk being replaced with a sheepish grimace. “Plus, you can just ask the head of staff at Tojo HQ and they’ll give it to you. It’s pretty shoddy, in all honesty, which seems to be the Fifth Chairman all over.”

Yasuhiro tutted, knocking back the dregs of his first beer. “Not a fan?”

“No comment,” Reo scoffed, rolling his eyes a little, “I’d mostly be repeating what my father said. Not many people are a fan of having a former Omi Alliance member be in charge. Yet to properly meet him though.”

“Well, at the rate we go through leaders in the Tojo Clan, a new guy will be along before you know it.”

Met with a puzzled look, Yasuhiro could only let out a nervous chuckle. “Ah…just a little inside joke. My cousin, Takuto Hideki, he was Dojima Family then Kazama Family. With the Third Chairman dying last year, we joke he's bad luck or something.”

“Wouldn’t that be bad for you?”

“Hm?”

“Well, you’re his patriarch now. Two of your captain’s former bosses have already died…three if you count Sera-san...” Reo shrugged. “Doesn’t make it sound exactly great for you.”

Yasuhiro blinked. He’d...never thought about it like that. Him and Shen were always so busy teasing Takuto about it, he’d never considered.

“Uh...anyway,” he said, clearing his throat, “I’m not quite sure what to say to your offer…”  
“Then think about it.”

Reo raised a finger to pause, smiling as the waitress came back with their new beers. He took a slow sip, in a way that Yasuhiro would think was savouring the uncomfortable silence in any other situation. Finally, he finished his thought.

“Seriously. I’ll email you my office address after this, give it a few days to mull it over then get back to me.” His smile faltered, wobbling at the edges. “But until then, let’s enjoy the rest of this meal.”

Yasuhiro licked his lips slowly. Investments and a potential contact for the arms selling, maybe more...as well as the potential to build up his name within the Tojo Clan. That was his goal, it always had been. He had no ambition to be chairman, guys like that never lasted long, but he wanted to feel _important_. The next Dragon of Dojima, or some variation.

“I’ll think about it then,” he said, bowing his head.

Really, he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a Terada hate account. fuck that guy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can I just say...wow?”

“It’s a warehouse, Shen.”  
“Still…”

Shen tugged at his collar as he got from the car, shifting from foot to foot. He was never good with formal clothing, didn’t even own a suit jacket. Any one Yasuhiro offered wouldn’t fit him right, so they had to suffice with a simple crisp white shirt.

“ _We_ don’t have a warehouse,” he said, tilting his head a little.

“Do we need a warehouse?”

“No, but...you know, it’s what it means, yeah? You getting out or what?”  
Yasuhiro drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, noticing the small group of guys standing by the warehouse door smoking. With a heavy sigh, he got out of the car, walking briskly over.

“ _I’m nervous,”_ he said, voice going soft, “ _This is such a big deal, and I-_ ”

“ _You’ll be fine bro. Don’t worry._ ” Shen gave his arm a light punch, only getting a huff in return. “ _C’mon. You got this._ ”

Yasuhiro wrinkled his nose, tensing up a little as he neared the group of smokers. The tallest one looked them over, noticing the Masuda Family pin on his lapel, and bowed low in greeting, the other three joining.

“Patriarch Masuda-san,” the leader rumbled, “I am Kubo. Patriarch Kobayashi told us to be expecting you. This way.”  
Shen shot his brother a raised brow, clearly impressed with this treatment. Yasuhiro just rolled his eyes a little, following Kubo through the door and into the warehouse. He hated to admit that maybe Shen was right, this place was pretty cool looking. Like something a proper yakuza would have. Which made sense, given Reo had inherited it from his proper yakuza father.

Kubo led them past the piles of wooden crates and large metal shelving units through a door at the back of the place. Inside were a few amenities, a kitchen and a couple tables, some worn leather couches.

There were a few more Kobayashi Industries boys in here, some making coffee whilst others watched baseball on a small TV in the corner. They all jumped to their feet as Kubo entered, mumbling their greetings as he mostly ignored them to lead Yasuhiro and Shen toward another door. There was a staircase behind it, that Kubo gestured to with a polite nod.

“The office is up here. Simply knock on the door when you’re ready.”  
“Thank you.”

As they climbed up the staircase, Shen clicked his tongue a little, glancing back as Kubo straightened up and disappeared out of view. “Kobayashi-san said he’d loan off some of his boys to us right?”

“That’s what he promised,” Yasuhiro mumbled, as they found themselves in a nice little reception area. A few more worn looking couches, some weird looking art of frogs that was probably worth a lot. “Why?”

“Maybe they’ll manage to teach our guys how to behave, that’s all,” Shen said. He paused, turning a little pink. “Plus, I hope we get Kubo. He’s pretty cute.”

In any other situation, Yasuhiro would turn with a fake gasp, teasing his baby brother about what his girlfriend would think, or whatever, but now wasn’t the time. He dismissed it with a playful sigh instead, knocking on the door.

“Come in!”

Reo’s voice was immediately recognisable, muffled by the heavy wood.

“It’s literally just a shot of sake, it’s nothing,” Shen said quickly, nudging Yasuhiro in the back as they went inside.

The office continued the theme from the reception and break area, though with a bit more care. The sofas were well kept, the carpet was clean, the plants a little more perky.  
Still the weird art. Again, mostly of frogs.

Reo was sitting behind the desk at the furthest wall, though he immediately got to his feet with a smile as the two entered.

“Masuda-san!” he cried, grabbing his hand to shake it. He glanced at Shen, head tilted. “And you must be one of his captains. The brother, I assume?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” Shen found his hand grabbed in a shake as well, glancing at Yasuhiro quickly. Probably having the same initial reaction he’d had to Reo’s unexpected good nature.

A cough broke apart the greetings, and Reo cringed a little, stepping aside to reveal a much older man on the couch, streaks of grey colouring the sides of his hair. Everything about him looked so _sharp_ , from the clothes he wore to the way his eyes glared over his wire frame glasses.

“This is Kosuke Maruyama. Captain of Kobayashi Industries,” Reo explained, “He will be my witness for this.”

“Ah…” Yasuhiro frowned, nodding in greeting. “We’ve met before, haven’t we? You came by Sly Cat a while ago to…”

The way Maruyama’s lips twitched into a quick sneer made Yasuhiro trail off, tensing as he saw the expression vanish just as quickly.

“And it’s good to see you again,” he said, staring the two brothers down as he got to his feet, “Shall we get on with this?”

Reo and Yasuhiro went to sit on opposite couches, whilst Shen stood stiffly by Maruyama’s side. The older man looked down at him, gesturing a hand to the cup and bottle of sake on the table in front of them.

“How about you pour? Then Masuda-san, you drink first as you’re the eldest.”

Soon the shallow bowl-like cup was in Yasuhiro’s hands, inches from his lips. He glanced over the rim at Reo, clenching and unclenching his hands on his lap over and over. Perhaps understandably, he wasn’t the only one who felt nervous about this.  
Yasuhiro drank _one two three_ gulps, before extending the cup toward Reo. He swallowed, drank, then set the cup back down on the table. Silence for a few moments, before he spoke up, giving a wonky smile.

“S-so. Kyodai.”  
Yasuhiro looked to Shen, still clutching the sake bottle in his hands, then at Maruyama, who was...smirking. Something about that expression unnerved him, but he pushed it aside to smile back at Reo.

“Yeah. Kyodai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's it! if you read this, again, thank you for indulging me on my fandom OCs,,,
> 
> there might be one more chapter for this but,, I'll write it and decide if it's worth actually posting lmao

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/UndeadSwine) where I sometimes word vomit about these boys some more


End file.
